


Midnight

by pika92



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pika92/pseuds/pika92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami takes advantage of Yuugi in his<br/>sleep. Yuugi gets the wrong idea.<br/>Doujinshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Title:Midnight

Author: Pika92 (Saitoki on livejournal)

Warnings: OOC Yami for humorous reason and cross dressing  


 

 

Note: If you don't get the joke, imagine you have a spirit who use your body to go out and mind crush people at night.


End file.
